1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan fixing base, and in particular to a combining assembly for combining a fan fixing base with a housing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, main boards, a power supply and other electronic devices are provided within a computer housing. Since these electronic devices generate a lot of heat during their operation, a plurality of heat-dissipating fans are often provided in the computer housing in order to maintain the normal operation of the whole computer system. For this purpose, a fan frame is provided within the computer housing and these heat-dissipating fans are fixed onto the fan frame. By means of the airflow generated by the heat-dissipating fans, the heat generated by the electronic devices can be taken away.
The conventional fan frame is fixed to the housing by screws. However, fixing the fan frame by the screws is time-consuming and laborious, and should be completed by a special tool (i.e. screw driver). On the other hand, when the fan is operated, the screws and metallic parts will generate noise due to their vibration. Even, the vibration makes the screws or bolts loose, which may deteriorate the safety in operation. In order to reduce the time for fixing the fan frame by screws, a common solution is to reduce the number of screws. Although reducing the number of screws shortens the time for fixing the fan frame, the reduced number of screws also decreases the fixing strength achieved by the screws, which causes the fan to vibrate during its operation. Further, another problem in the conventional fan frame is that the screws have to be removed one by one so as to take off the fan or change the position of the fan frame, which makes the user feel inconvenient in use.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his expert knowledge and deliberate researches.